


Reparo

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had come to several realizations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparo

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills Weasley table with the prompt, "Ruin"

After several years, almost a decade, of practice, Arthur had come to several realizations. The first was that it was easier to acquire muggle items if they were ruined. Muggles, as ingenious as they were, seemed to have few if any ways to repair their items. They would then simply toss these items out onto the curb for anyone to take.

It had taken him several tries to figure out the schedule, but he had isolated the best days to find ruined items in several nearby Muggle neighborhoods. A simple _reparo_ charm would then put most items back in order so that he could study them. Of course, sometimes the repaired item was more confusing than the ruined one, but that was part of the fun.


End file.
